Naruto UNLIMITED!
by XKaylaFuckingKilluhX
Summary: See Naruto the way you've never seen it before..through the eyes of a total idiot!Yes that's me, and I ACCEPT IT!BELIVE IT!NarutoXHinata SasukeXSakura NejiXTenten ShikamaruXIno JiraiyaXTsunade KakashiXOC IrukaXOC OrochimaruXOC Rock LeeXTemari?
1. Kakashi's Dangerous mission!

HELLO! If your acually reading this than I love you! Yeah! But not that way! WOOO!NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE FREAKIN STORY!

#T.V talking#

Inner Sakura 

(The author...HEY! THAT"S ME!)

/Naruto's thoughts/

Kakashi's thoughts

--Sasuke's thoughts--

Lee's thoughts

Neiji's thoughts

!Tenten's thought's!

&Hinata's thoughts&

Shikamaru's thoughts

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi-Sensai. As always he was late..again. He had told them not to eat today and they were going to anyways but he convinced them that it wasn't a trick this time. So they did'nt, and they were starving by now.

Kakashi poofed up before them.

"Your late!"Naruto yelled.

"Sorry. I was eating a balanced breakfast"They all had that "hungry" and "I can't belive your talking about food!" look.

"Come with me."He said. They followed him into the woods and into a big rusty old house. It was dark and empty inside. The only thing there was three chairs and a big screen T.V.

"We're gonna see how smart you all are."

"Kakashi-Sensai, What does watching T.V. have to do with smartness?"Sakura asked.

"Sit."

"But Ka-" Naruto was interupted.

"I SAID SIT!" They all sat, a little freaked out. He tied them to the chairs.

"The objective is to escape from your chairs, turn on the lights and find your way to the bowl of Cooco Puffs on the other side of the room."

"WHAT! NO CARBS FOR ME! NO! I DRINK CARB FREE COFFEE!" Sakura yelled.

" Fine. Cocco puffs and carb free coffee."

"This is so stupid." Sasuke said, looking to the side.

"WHAT? I WAS UP ALL NIGHT THINKING UP THIS DEVILISHLY BRILLIANT PLAN! AND YOU SAY IT'S STUPID!" Sasuke didn't say anything.

"What's the T.V for?" Naruto asked.Kakashi turned the T.V on and turned to channal 23!

"THE FOOD NETWORK!" They all yelled. Naruto was drooling.

"Yes, the food network... well, see ya!" He poofed away. #you simply dip the juicy delisiousus apple and other scrumsous fruits into the blender#

"Ahhh...Delitious apple.FRUITS!" Naruto said.

"Sakura. Since Naruto is occupied with the T.V. we can help eachother escape from these chairs."

"How do we do that?" She asked. He scooted his chair behind hers and untied her.

"SASUKE!THANK YOU!"

"You have to untie me now." He said.

"Oh, right!" She untied him, and ran towards the light switch.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Turning on the light's!DUH!" Sakura yelled.

"No don't"

"Why not?"

"You know" He gave a shifty glance.

"Oh. Sasuke!" Sakura woke up.

"Huh?" She looked around.#Watch as they blend into a delitios fruit smoothie. ADD CHOCOLATE!OHH!#

"Chocolate me likky" Naruto said. Sakura noticed the light's were on and Sasuke had beaten both Sakura and Naruto to the bowl of cocco puffs and carb free coffee.

AWW!IT WAS A FREAKIN DREAM! 

"Naruto.. You like watching the food network?" Kakashi asked.

"Food..network. Fruits. Smoothie! THE CHOCOLATE!"

"Why are your pants off?"

"I like food..alot"

"This carb free coffee is disgusting!" Sasuke said.

"SHARE!" Sakura yelled. He shrugged and gave her the coffee.

AHHHH!HE'S SHARING WITH ME!YEAH! Sakura happily drank the coffee. But second's later spit it out.

"YOU BACKWASHED!" He smerked.

I DRANK SASUKE'S SPIT! I hope he brushed his teeth today 

"Sakura. Your silly."

Uh. He is so totally out of charectar 

#and that makes a delitios friut smoothie!YEAH!#

(You've probably noticed lot's of yeah's in here. And your probably wondering why. Well...yeah.)

"Fruit smoothie.." Naruto said, completely brainwashed.

" Naruto. You were supposed to avoid the food network spell! It turns you into a hungry zombie!" Kakashi yelled.

"SO HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled.

(GRR!I WILL EAT YOUR FLESH!) Sakura karate chopped Naruto on the head.

"DIE ZOMBIE!"

(I'm just kidding I don't eat flesh...Or do I?)

"Wooh! Sakura, your so beautiful!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT-UP NARUTO! THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Sasuke yelled.

(Oh, sasuke. your ego is showing. "What where?" that's sasuke talking)

"ooo. Sasuke's getting a little jelous!" Kakashi joked. Sasuke was just about to kick Kakashi in the "no-no place" but he stopped him.

"BAD SASUKE! BAD! YOU DON'T GET NO SCOOBY SNACKS!" Kakashi yelled, wagging his finger.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled, very angry.

"You heard me!" Kakashi yelled back.

"Who would want scooby snacks!" Sasuke yelled.

" SCOOBY-DOO OF COURSE!" Naruto yelled.

(RUH-ROH!)

" Well, Sasuke wins. Naruto you get no credit because you allowed the food network to turn you into a fruit smoothie zombie.." Kakashi said.

"Awwww." Naruto groaned.

"Sakura you get half credit for not being a zombie and getting out of the chair"

"Well, I geuss it's better than nothing"

ALRIGHT! I KICKED NARUTO'S ASS! 

(Ooooo! Sakura said a bad word!)

" And Sasuke, you get full credit! See?" Kakashi showed him his clipbord with a peice of paper on it.

A+????" Sakura yelled. Naruto let out, once again, another girlish shriek.

"Ha. I'm smarter then both of you!" Sasuke bragged. Kakashi looked to the side, a little annoyed.

"SHUT-UP SASUKE!" Both Nauto and Sakura yelled in trio.

" Hey, let's get some ramen, okay?" Kakashi said. Sasuke and Sakura were dissapointed. Naruto however was happy. WOOO!


	2. Rock Lee's dolls and Neji's big day!

After eating ramen, smelling ramen, and listening to Naruto talk about all the different kinds of ramen. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto finished their ramen.(YEAH!!)(RAMEN!?!?I WANT FREAKIN' SAKI!!)

"And there's the bla, bla, bla-" Naruto went on and on, unaware the others were completely ignoring him.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!" Came a voice. They turned around only to see Rock Lee. YEAH!!!

"I know a secret!!" He sang, literally, in an annoying boyband voice.(coughbackstreetboyscough)

"REALLY!?!?!" Kakashi yelled, even though he didn't even care.(Adults and their sarcasm..)Kakashi poofed away.

"What is it?"Sakura asked.

"It's about Naruto." Lee said.

"REALLY!?!?!??!?!ABOUT ME!?!?!??!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!!"

"What is it??"

"I can't tell!!It's a secret!!" Lee yelled. Naruto pouted.

"But, hey. Do you like anyone Naruto?" Lee asked.

"What, why?"

"CAUSE I SET YOU UP ON A DATE-O!!"He sang again.

"Well, someone likes Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"SHUT-UP SASUKE!!SHE COULD BE MY ONE-AND-ONLY-SOMEONE!!! AND YOU DON"T HAVE ONE!!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at him.

"OH YEAH!!WELL I CAN HAVE ANYONE I WANT!!I DON'T SEE YOU WITH A FAN CLUB!!!"Sasuke yelled back.

"C'mon Sasuke. If there ever was a one-and-only-someone for you, she probably either killed herself or became a lesbien."Sasuke was shocked.

"OH YEAH, WELL WHO WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!YOUR UGLY AND YOUR FACE IS AS DUMB AS A BUTT!!"(Oh, nice comback Sasuke.)While Naruto and Sasuke were busy fighting, Lee twirled in a circle and twirled over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, would you be my steady girl-friend?" He asked.

"Umm.." She was about to say "no" but Sasuke overheard the conversation and punched Lee right in the face.

"AHH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?!?!??!" Lee cried, literally.

"SAKURA WANT'S TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!OKAY!?!?!"Sasuke yelled. Lee ran of crying.

----------------------

Tenten and Neiji were walking to Lee's house. But they stopped when they heard him talking to himself from outside. They hid under the window and spyed.(WHERE THE HELL IS THE BURGLAR ALARM???) Lee was playing with some dolls..uh, I mean Action figures!One looked like Sasuke, one like Sakura and the other like Lee. (Warning, this is from Dexter's Lab, the episode where DeeDee babysits Mandark, most people watch this show.)(and :will be the dolls talking)

Lee:Ah ha, this is it for you, Sasuke. What's this? A laser saber?

Darth vader music

Lee: Sasuke, there's something you should know..Sasuke..I am your neighbor.(No not really..SHUT-UP!!GOD DAMMIT!!!)

Sasuke: No! I do not belive you! It is to much for my puny intllect to process!AHH! MY ARM!! YOU HACKED MY ARM CLEAN OFF!! (Hey! I needed that one! HEY! NOW I CAN USE THIS FANCY FAKE ONE!! AND THEY SAID I WOULDN'T NEED IT.)

Lee: Join me, Sasuke. Join the Rock Lee side!!"

Sasuke: Oh no, but I am scared.

Lee threw the Sasuke doll across the room.

Sakura: La, la, la, la, la. Thank you for saving me from that stupid Sasuke!

Lee: Ah, princess Sakura, You look Radient as usual.

Sakura: Oh, Lee I can resist your advances no longer.Ki-(Okay, no more doll talking for me..)

At that moment Neiji and TenTen walked in.

"Umm.. Lee. What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"DAH!!Nothing!!" Lee yelled, throwing the doll..er- I mean action figure behind his back.

"You were playing with dolls" Neiji said.

"THERE NOT DOLLS THEIR ACTION FIGURES!!!" Lee yelled, throwing the Lee action figure at Neiji's forehead.

"YOU HIT ME!!!!!!!" He yelled.(Why don't you cry about it Neiji?)

"What do you guys want anyway?" A heart-broken Lee asked.

"Uh.. TenTen. What did we come here for?" Neiji asked.

"Umm. I forgot...OH YEAH!! Guy-Sensai wanted to see you!!" TenTen yelled.

"Oh, Okay...YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!!!!!" Lee yelled, pointing to the door. TenTen and Neiji left.

-----------------

Naruto was waiting for his "Date-O" to show up.

"Who the hell is it?"Naruto asked himself outloud. (Go Naruto! I mean, the whole world wants to know what's going on with your life.)

"Umm..N-Naruto..??" Naruto turned around, suprised to see Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I um.. w-what are yo-you doing.. doing here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for my date. She should be here any minute." He said, looking around. He snapped.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!" He looked at her, She simply blushed and looked away.

"Are you...trying to sell me something?" At that moment her whole world came crashing down, He could tell she was dissapointed.

"Wait, Hinata...are you my date?" Her eyes widend.

"Uh.. umm...y-yes." She stuttered.

/ I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HINATA! Well, this is akward. I wonder if she likes chocolate pudding?/

"Uh...so... What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"...Wha-what do you..you want t-to d-d-do?"

"Whatever you want to do!!" He yelled. (Well, this will take a while... Let's see what Sasuke's been up to.) Sasuke was looking boredly out his bedroom window. (OF COURSE!!)

"SASUKE!! C'MON OUT!!SASUKE!!!!!!" Came loud yelling and screaming from outside his front door.

"Sasuke!!Open up!It's me!!Sakura!!!" Came another voice. He opened the door and pulled her in.

"How did you get past all of those screaming girls?" He asked.

"Oh, that's easy..just pretend your one of them and they totally ignore you... By the way.. Kakashi- Sensai wants to see you."She said.

He does??" She nodded. (okay, this is starting to bore me, my foot(Not to be confused with the pillows "my foot" c.d..avalible now.!!) already went to sleep so let's go random!!)

JEPORDY SONG!!!!...

(Sorry for the wait, but that's the annoying song that never shuts up in time for you... Well let's see who's next.. Hmmm.. Neiji and TenTen? Okay then.) Neiji was walking with TenTen, for which reason even I don't know! And I'm the wrighter!!

"Hey...TenTen...Don't you have something else to do?" Neiji asked.

"No.. why?"

"... Are you sure?"

"Why do you want me to leave?!?!?!" She asked, he could tell she was pissed off, and most people normally wouldn't want to make her mad like that. But then again,...Neiji wasn't one of those people..

"...Yes." He said.

"Well you know what Neiji!!!?!?!? I hate you!!" She yelled.

"Awww..I hate you too." He said. By now she was fumming angry, and as he continued walking, she practically had steam coming out of her head. After all that time flirting with him and he still doesn't even like her a little bit. (Don't be mad, get Glad.)

"You know what Neiji Hyuga!! I don't ever want to talk to you again!!" TenTen yelled, running away. Neiji felt sortta bad so he followed her. She thought she could hide from him from behind a tree, but then again, Neiji's not that stupid either.

"Hey TenTen?"

"What do you want?!?!?! You wanna be a jerk again!?!?!" and then he slapped her.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!!!!!" He ordered.

"Thank you, I needed that."

Tenten smiled widely, hoping Neji would return the favor. But only an annoyed look showed on him and he looked to the side. Tenten opened her left eye to see what he was doing, and once she saw she stopped, becoming angry.

"NEJI!!!!" She shouted in a whiny voice.

"WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!?!" Neji responded.


End file.
